Dammit, Lena
by TFRP2
Summary: One-shot. Tracer, or rather Lena Oxton struggles with how work interfeeres with her romantic relationship with her civillian girlfriend, and she discoveres how weak she actually is when she isn't running around on the field. Story takes place in the Omnic Crisis era of Overwatch


**(A/N:Thank you for reading this one-shot. Lemily is my favorite Overwatch ship..the only one that makes sense almost)**

* * *

Lena's fantastic ability to get from point A to B was greatly diminished in the confines of her dark apartment, where she had to be mindful of knocking over anything her dutiful girlfriend had cleaned and put in place. If she were to knock anything over, or god forbid, step on the one floorboard that were to creak and wake up Emily who would unleash a storm she wasn't ready to face before the morning.

Lena Oxton was late for their romantic dinner by some hours...again. She felt miserable as she tip-toed towards the bedroom, smelling the scent of the well done steak, the opened bottle of wine and the burned out candles, which didn't help with her guilt, as she didn't help with any of it. She finally reached their bedroom, where she found Emily fast asleep, passed out on the covers, still wearing the nice dress for the occasion with her matching heels close by.

Looking at the girl on the bed, Lena felt ridiculous in all her gear still on. She stripped in front of her sleeping girlfriend, leaving her chronal accelerator for last, stupidly forgetting the beaming blue light she was flashing in front of the redhead, and even stupider than that, she left her goggles on.

As she removed the device from her body, she jumped at the sound of the redhead "You're late Lena...let me guess. Work?" Her sleepy voice didn't hide the hurt and anger Lena didn't want to face until morning "Third time in a row...I thought you'd come this time. But I guess that was wishful thinking" Emily's brown eyes stared directly at the slim, naked woman, and already began tearing up. "Remember when you promised you wouldn't take every bloody mission? That we were gonna get serious? I do…" Her head went black to the previous sleeping position.

Lena didn't know what to say, so she didn't. She just sat on the bed and quietly put the device on the bedside charger, and she was fighting back tears, almost wishing there was a furious Emily next to her, rather than a teary and upset one. But that wasn't the only reason she was at the edge of crying. The stressful day was finally catching up to her, the tense a critical mission prior to this. "It's not *just* work, it's…" She struggled to compose her words and she combed her hair with her hand and dried her tears "I mean, you're right. I'm sorry. I'm trying to be better, I really...fuck!"

Her fingernail got caught in the strap of her goggles. A small annoyance, but it made her impulsively tear them off and flung them at the wall, making a long crack on them. She cried and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't talk normally anyway so what was the point in trying? She heard Emily's body roll into another position that wasn't facing her, and the next sentence sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't expect sympathy From me...also you'll have to pay for breaking my wall. I'm saying my wall because you don't really live here. You live at the base" The redhead's voice was cracking up "This...is your...vacation" And with that, she closed her eyes and silently cried for a little before she went completely silent.

* * *

Not hearing her voice or feeling Emily's glare in her back, Lena looked over at the other girl and sighed softly before she laid herself close next to her "Emily" After a minute without answer, she gave her a little shake "Emily...are you really asleep, love?" "Yes. Leave me alone" Lena frowned and crawled even closer and smelled the cherry red hair before playing with it.

"I might be the worst girlfriend. I'm bad at my job too" The naked girl said with a little smile "Angela had to work hard today...because I kept screwing up. But there are some things I'm good at, even when I'm tired, you know…" She wasn't stopped, so she assumed Emily was asleep "...Emily?" Lena smiled more as the ideas of what ways she was going to please her girlfriend...at least she could make Emily's night not completely terrible.

Her thoughts was interrupted by a furious Emily who threw her off, and looked at the brunette with a killer look "You really think I want to have sex right now?! After you show up hours late for our romantic dinner for the third time in a row?! You think you can stick a couple fingers in me and all is forgiven?!" Tears ran down her freckled face and Lena backed up a little. She had never seen Emily this mad before, and it frightened her.

"NO! I don't bloody want to fuck you! I don't want to see you right now Lena! You can have the bed" She got up and stormed off to the living room carrying a pillow, leaving Lena shocked.

"Emily, hey- w- Love, wait! It's not like that! I was going to do something special, for you, not just sex! It's never just sex…" She wanted to go after her, but she sat back down on the bed as she realized going after her would make things even worse In addition, her girlfriend couldn't even hear her anymore, nor wanted to "Not for me...it's more than that" She mumbled.

After sitting in the dark, looking at nothing really for ten or fifteen minutes, she agreed with herself that she wasn't tired anymore so she got dressed back in her stupid gear. Apparently she had such a hurry to maybe make the dinner she didn't change back to normal civilian clothes. She bent to get her broken goggles and put them on "Maybe you got the right to hate me, love" She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Oxton" She was met at the Overwatch base by the Biologist and high ranking Blackwatch agent, Dr. O'Deorain who was smoking by the observatory. Lena grabbed a paper cup of coffee and decided she had nothing better to do, so she went up to Moira who smirked seeing the younger agent. "You're not due being back in a couple hours. Tell me what's wrong" Lena kept her mouth shut when Moira offered her a cigarette of her own.

She stared at the light up city for a couple minutes "...I'm quitting the team, I'm not doing this anymore" Lena finally said and refused to look at the older woman next to her "That's curious, from what I heard, Angela put out a good word for you, you're no longer Cadet, Oxton" A little light flashed in Lena's eyes, however it vanished pretty quickly, as her working too much was why she was there in the first place "I don't care" She coughed slightly but smoked on the cigarette O'Deorain had put in her mouth, who now put her hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me why you're quitting? Come on, sweetheart. I'm not as cruel as Angela wants you to think" Lena spat out the cigarette and stepped on it before she sipped her coffe who now had gone cold. The bitterness of the cold coffee cause chills down her spine but she kept drinking. She was now dedicated to the sleepless night.

"Sorry...I have someone. A lady I care about a lot" It was a well known fact that she was into girls, but everyone thought she was single, and that she was eventually end up with one of the many beautiful women she was surrounded by on a daily basis "And she doesn't get enough of me to be happy. And if I keep screwing up like I did today, I'm afraid our relationship will be over. I'm quitting Overwatch, call me a deserter if you want, see if I care! I-" She looked beside her to find an empty space. Moira left her alone. She shrugged, stretched and rubbed her eyes before going for another coffee.

* * *

It was the early hours of morning when Lena finally had showered off all dust and gotten into her civilian clothes; jeans, a white shirt and a cozy oversized aviator jacket. She looked at the key to her home, but buzzed the door as she wasn't yet sure if she was welcome after last night. Emily opened, she was wearing tight jeans and a red cotton sweater "I didn't kick you out, where'd you go last night? Why are you even here? Don't you have work?" She asked and pulled her in roughly before closing the door.

Lena smelled the air. It was thick with Emily's signature coffee, her favorite kind of coffe. She looked at Emily's expression change from annoyed to curious as she felt Lena press a small object into her palm

"I quit Overwatch. I love you. Marry me?"

"I...I...Lena, this is- yes Lena!" Lena smiled warmly at her new fiancé who struggled to find words, so she just pulled her into a deep kiss.

A small trail of salvia connected their lips when they pulled away, and Emily finally found her words. "But Lena...you love your job" A little hurt crossed her otherwise joyful face but she shook her head.

"I love you more, besides, they'll find someone else...maybe" She touched the freckled face with both her hands "It's not easy, but it's harder being on a mission knowing you're back home missing me. I just want to be finished so I can come home to you, and I can't focus...plus, I think I've earned a vacation" Lena watched as Emily's tears run down her cheeks, and then her own hands before she continued. "So if it's not too much trouble, I'll be clinging onto you for a while - dinner, shopping, long walks, bed. Especially in bed. You'll have so much Lena you will get sick of it, you'll see" Emily smirked and let out a giggle "You will really help me cook? The Lena I know doesn't know how to boil rice!" Both girls laughed and nuzzled their noses against each other.

The fire alarm started screeching in the kitchen "Don't forget that you owe me big time on romantic dinners, love. Tonight. Out, dance, dinner, then chocolate and wine in bed, and we'll see where that takes it. And **you** pay~" Emily never failed to turn Lena on, something she successfully just did.

"Y-yes, that sounds very nice, love" She sniffed the burned air "But...I think your breakfast is on fire" Emily nodded "Yeah. Just don't think I'm not mad at you" Before Lena could reply, Emily forced her tongue down Lena's mouth and wirled around a bit before she pulled out and turned around and hurried to the kitchen. The sudden last kiss left the brunette weak-kneed and a little dazed and her gaze lazily drifting up and down with the rocking of Emily's retreating hips.

"I love that girl…" She mumbled to herself before she privately celebrated the sudden turn of events and fanned her red face, and took off her jacket, leaving her in her white shirt. She tossed the jacket away and followed her girlfriend into the kitchen to see if she could help.


End file.
